Servant of Evil: Popo's Story
by dualstrike
Summary: Whenever there's an evil princess, there's an evil servant. He promised his sister that he would be evil for her, and he's kept his word for so long...Collab Story with Moonlit Assassin! Go read her story "Daughter of Evil: Nana's Story"! R&R please!


**Crossover: Story of Evil: Servant of Evil: Popo's Story  
**_**Whenever there's an evil princess, there's an evil servant. He promised his sister that he would be evil for her, and he's kept his word for so long...**_

A Brawl one-shot that shows the relationship between Nana and Popo based off the song 'Servant of Evil' by VOCALOID. Co-written with Moonlit Assassin. Go check her one-shot based off of 'Daughter of Evil'!

The "Cast":  
Len: Popo  
Rin: Nana  
Kaito: Pit  
Miku: Zelda  
Meiko: Lyn (Surprised? =P)  
This is all fanmade. I own NOTHING -insert roynothingplz here-

Church bells rang as the servant looked out the window. _Noon has fallen upon us._ He thought. _I should go see how she is..._ The brown-haired servant walked through the empty hallway. The walls echoed throughout the hallway.

_You are my lady  
I am your servant  
Destiny divided pitiful twins  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you_

"Princess?" He opened the door to see the young girl sit on her throne. When he entered the room she smiled at him, and the servant smiled back. "Hello brother." She whispered.

"Hello, sister."

"Noon has come to us."

"So it seems."

The church bell rang all over the town as people began to walk in and out of shops all around. The town looked depressing, like all of the joy has been taken away by someone who only wished to pour misery on everyone.

Well, that is the case in this little town. The servant glanced at his sister, who was now drinking tea. She looked so peaceful right now, but usually, she would be throwing a small fit, and planning how to make the town more depressing and dark.

But she always wasn't like that, he realized. She used to be so caring, before she became so heartless. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day they were taken away from each other...

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born  
The bell of church blessed us  
For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two_

_"Look, Popo!" The small girl held up the crown that was made of grass. "I did it!" She looked so happy and accomplished that her brother couldn't help but smile. His twin's shining blue eyes danced in joy and she smiled at him._

Suddenly, she was lifted by a tall adult. "Popo!" She cried out. Popo gasped as he tried to save his cute, little sister, but he was also lifted by a tall adult. The children were getting taken away.

"POPO!"

"NANA!"

Alas, they were separated from each other, and they never saw each other until many years later. The boy worked as a servant, and the girl was next in line to take the throne. The boy couldn't address the princess as his sister no more.

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing._

Nana looked over at her brother. "Popo?" The young boy was startled, but looked at his sister. "Yes, Princess?"

Nana smiled. "It's nothing..."

Popo smiled at his younger sister. He looked out the window at the people. He knew they weren't happy with their current ruler, but he didn't care. As long as the princess was happy, he was fine.

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

"Popo, let's go out tomorrow." The princess suddenly said without warning. Popo looked at her. "Sister, that's fine and all, but why do you want to go out?" He wanted to know. She never went out.

She only went out unless she wanted something.

"I want to meet someone."

"Who?"

The princess smiled. "The Prince of the Light Kingdom, of course! He's been denying my gifts, and I must know why!" The princess paced back and forth, which made the servant smile.

"Alright, princess, as you wish..."

* * *

Early in the afternoon, the duo set out to the neighboring country. They walked around the place, ignoring the gazes they got. "Where is he...?" The princess mumbled. "He always walks around here...."

Popo scanned the place, and then his eyes landed on the Prince. "There he is--" He stopped and saw a young girl with the prince.

_When I visited the neighboring country  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight_

Prince Pit was courting a young girl, and Popo recognized her. She was the princess of the Golden Kingdom. She was a kind lady, always giving out gifts to everyone, especially the children.

Then, Popo remembered something. He read somewhere that the Prince of the Light Kingdom and the Princess of the Golden Kingdom were engaged and they were to be married next spring. He hoped that his sister wouldn't spot the two.

"M'lady, he's not here let's just go--" He stopped to see his sister's eyes. They were following the Prince and the Princess. Nana started shaking. "M'lady--" Popo started to say.

Nana soon was running. A horrible sound came out of her mouth. She was crying and weeping because the prince did not love an evil girl like her. Popo ran after the princess. _Why, why must this happen?!_ He asked himself.

Soon, it was evening, and the princess was still weeping, the horrible noise still came from her mouth. She crushed a golden flower that was a gift from the Golden Kingdom.

_But if the princess wishes to that girl die.  
I will answer that._

"I want her dead, I want her gone..." The princess whispered to Popo. Popo gulped, wondering if he should kill the girl. But then the Princess started crying again, and Popo nodded.

With a knife in hand, he went to the forest, where the princess who stole Nana's love would walk in the evening. Popo felt something in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

He soon found the princess humming a very calm tune. Popo felt water on bus face, but it wasn't raining. Never mind the water; he only had one chance to kill her.

He lunged at the princess, and soon, after many stabs to the heart, it was over. He stood over her body as she closed her eyes forever. The blood dripped of his hands as he felt more drops of water on his face.

He walked over to the river to wash his hands, but he gasped when he saw his face.

Popo, the servant of the evil princess, was crying...

_I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

* * *

The Princess was soon lying in a field the next morning, her face red from crying. The Servant walked up to her, his hands were now clean. He looked at his evil sibling.

She looked so peaceful.

He placed a hand on her own hand, and she opened her eyes. "Princess?" Popo asked. The Princess soon sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled, knowing the princess was now gone.

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins.  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent._

Popo helped Nana up, and they soon returned to the castle for snack time.

--------

Pit looked out the window as Lyndis delivered the news about Princess Zelda. The Prince's heart ached as the message played over and over in his head, but he knew what he had to do.

The Golden Kingdom was now wrecked when the Princess died, but they joined up with the Light Kingdom to strike back. Prince Pit sighed, but then turned to his best swordsman, a green haired girl dressed in blue clothing, Lyndis.

"Lyndis."

"Yes?"

"I want the Ms. Nana dead. I want to give her the same punishment she has given to her people." The Prince coldly said. Lyndis looked up. "You went her head chopped off?"

"Yes. Now go."

Lyndis nodded and hurried out of the castle.

* * *

The angry townspeople soon tried to break the door open to the castle. Lyndis stood outside the castle. "We've got to break it down!" She ordered.

The servant and the princess hid in a small room. The princess was on the verge of tears. She knew now that the prince of the Light Kingdom did not love her, and now he wanted her dead.

Popo stared at the door of their hiding place with an idea brewing in his head.

_Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this  
Despite that, I will still defy them_

Popo soon stood up.

"Popo?" Nana questioned her brother. Popo soon started to strip. "What are you doing?!" She asked, wondering why the hell her brother was stripping.

Popo soon found a dress similar to Nana's own dress. He threw her his own clothes.

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."_

Nana soon got dressed in Popo's clothing, but yelled at him that he shouldn't do this. Popo was now wearing the pink dress and smiled at Nana. "You must escape..." He whispered and ran out the door.

Nana was now crying. She didn't want to lose her only brother. She already lost her mother and father.

"POPO!"

Popo kept running towards the entrance of the castle. He ignored Nana, she has to escape and not worry about him. Nana deserved to live, even if she was evil.

_I am a lady  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins._

* * *

The 'Princess' was soon caught, and 'she' was to be beheaded by three o'clock the next day. 'She' made no objections, in fact 'she' was quiet, which made Pit and Lyndis suspicious, but they soon left in alone and celebrated.

The 'servant' wondered around town. 'He' knew 'he' couldn't save the 'princess', but 'he' wanted to see 'his' 'sister' on last time.

The next day, at three o'clock, everyone gathered around to see the 'princess' get beheaded.

In the crowd, someone with the same face as the 'princess' was dressed in a black coat. The 'princess' looked at that person and smiled.

_A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling  
Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling_

The 'princess' smiled one last smile, and then...

_SQUENCH_

Blood soon got on a few people, but they quickly washed it away and soon hurried off, celebrating their victory.

Nana couldn't keep her eyes off of her beheaded twin. He was gone now. He was dead because of her actions. Tears soon rolled down her cheeks and a low noise came from her chest. She wanted to be killed.

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

But she had to keep going on. Her brother wanted her to go on, and she decided that she had to be strong for herself and her brother.

The last thing she could remember was walking out of the town.

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Nana opened her eyes. She was near a river, and she didn't know where she was. Was she dead, was she in Heaven? She soon started crying.

"Oh, don't cry!"

Nana looked over and saw two people lurking over her. There was a girl with short, brown hair, and a man with blue, spiky hair. The girl smiled and helped Nana up. "We found you over by the river."

Nana didn't say anything as the two led her over to a small town. "My brother found you by the river. Weird...We found someone that looks like you by the river a few hours ago."

Nana looked at the girl. "Who?!" She asked.

The man smiled. "Hey, Popo, get over here!"

Soon, a young boy, who looked exactly like Nana, walked out. He smiled over at Nana, and Nana's eyes widened.

"Hello, I'm--"

"Popo!"

Soon Nana found herself hugging the boy. The boy was startled, but he soon hugged her back.

_If I could be reborn  
At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

"I missed you..." They whispered to each other.

* * *

**Cheesy ending. I was running out of ideas, and wanted to get this done!**

A Collab with Celebaby20/Moonlit Assassin. 8DDD Hope you all enjoy it! ^w^

ALSO GUESS THE TWO SECRET PEOPLE! They're from Fire Emblem of course…Well; one of them is in Brawl. 8DDDDD


End file.
